501oldfandomcom-20200214-history
Territory Battles
Overview Co-ordination is in the discord #tb_tw_alerts channel. Always follow any instructions on this chat before doing anything in game, and please don't chat on there, only in the #main room. The idea being that people can have mobile notifications set to on for that room, if they prefer to mute the main chat room. (Platoons Donation List is here for posterity, but search gives us what we need now) Scroll past this section for Phase by Phase breakdown, including where early deployment should go. The run order will be: # Decide what light side / dark side squads you will use for your combat and special missions. You probably want to identify 3-4 squads, and have some spares to swap in and out depending on platoon character requirements. Check the battles themselves, as some are Rebels, some are just Light Side, some need HRSo, Phoenix or Rogue One. Similar for dark side TB, some are Bounty Hunters, Empire, or Imperial Troopers. # Check platoon missions (after Phase 1 there are multiple terrirories, so check all of them). IF A PLATOON CONTAINS WICKET, OR KYLO UNMASKED ETC. DO NOT TOUCH IT. This applies for difficult ships like Millennium Falcon, Tie Reaper, as well. Be VERY CAREFUL for the SF Tie Fighter, as it looks the same as the ordinart FO Tie Figther. We will aim to give guidance on the TB chat room as soon as we can on which platoons to fill, but if an officer isnt around, just be sensible and fill in anything you can without affecting your squads (in point 1). Always fill in the most complete platoon first if you have a choice. If we are short some key characters, follow instructions in chat before proceeding to next step. You only have 10 donations each, so fill in rarer toons first. That is, toons that you know others will struggle to donate. # IF as a guild we have already 3 starred a territory when you come to log on, then fill in the platoons for that territory whenever you can, even if this may affect your combat squad. This is because it benefits the whole guild if we max out these abilities, and if we already have 3 stars, there is no down side. # Now do your combat / special missions to the best of your ability, following any instructions placed on the map. Remember, you CANNOT retreat. So if you need to swap mods, level up, or gear up characters, do it before going in!! WARNING! In LS Territory 3.3 (shield generator), and LS 5.2 (at-at) - the platoon missions special ability applies to THAT TERRITORY. So if you do your combat missions before the platoons are full, your combat missions will be harder. This also applies to all territories in phase 6 (since there is no phase 7). TRY TO DO COMBATS BY MIDDAY UK TIME. This allows us to better plan deployment. # Fill in any remaining platoon characters, and anything else i've forgotten. # Very last of all, do your deployment WHEN TOLD TO DO SO. Hold off as long as you can, as this allows us to see how many points we are short in each territory. If you wont be around and need to deploy, ask on TB chat, or follow the early deploy instructions shown below for each phase. We will generally deploy into the territory that would complete next, once any remaining combat points have been taken into account. Phase by Phase - Light Side TB Here are specific notes by phase. This will be updated as we learn about each phase with each attempt, so check back regularly. Anything written in the TB chat room overrides any deployment rules written here. This is just a guide if people need to deploy and officers aren't around. Phase 1 - This should be easy to fill the platoon, and not filling it in would be pretty silly. So once its full, do your combat, and deploy whenever you like, since its only one territory. Usual result: 3 star Phase 2 - Prioritise filling lower platoon first, since the top one only gives the Ion Cannon used in ship battles, and they are fairly straight forward. Deployment: Early deployment to the bottom territory, but leave room for uncompleted combat battles. Usual result: 3 star both Phase 3 - Filling the ship platoon is pretty critical, as it gives the rebel strafing run ability, which is excellent. Make sure you use it in Phase 4, and remember it does a cleanse and tm removal, so time its use well. For land battles, prioritise the lower platoon again. DON'T DO COMBAT in either territory before we have filled the lower platoon to at least the first tier to disable aerial bombardment in this phase. Filling 2nd and 3rd tiers disable it in phase 4 and 5 respectively. Deployment: Early deployment to the bottom, but leaving enough for combats. Usual result: 3 stars everywhere. Phase 4 - Again, ship platoon is pretty critical as it gives rebel strafing run ability. Lower platoon again looks the most useful, so prioritise that over middle one. Platoons can now include any toons, so please watch out for hard characters we may not have like Wicket, Kylo Unmasked, Hermit Yoda etc. Deployment: Early deployment to the middle, but leave room for combats. Bottom will 2 star just from combats. Usual result: 3 star top & middle, 2 star bottom (11mill short of 3 stars). Phase 5 - Yet again, ship platoon gives rebel strafing run, so we should try hard to try and fill it. DON'T DO MIDDLE COMBAT, until we have done the best in the middle platoon that we can. This weakens or disables the enemy AT-AT attack in the same territory. Deployment: All deployment lower. Middle should 2 star with just combats, but officers should be able to cover the balance if it falls short. Usual result: 3 star top, 2 star middle and 3 star bottom (But its close!) Phase 6 - DON'T DO ANY LAND COMBAT missions in this phase until we've completed platoons the best we can, as they apply to the current phase (since there is no next phase). These are hard to fill, so we will need to be tactical, and pick which ones we are shooting at. USE YOUR STRONGEST TEAM IN LOWER CM. We will shut middle combats once we get 1 star. Deployment: Full bottom deployment on this one. Usual result: 3 star top, middle 1 star (with 8m over), lower 2 stars (with 11m over), but think we 3 starred it when we had ship platoon at 4/6 and lower at 6/6. Phase by Phase - Dark Side TB Here are specific notes by phase. This will be updated as we learn about each phase with each attempt, so check back regularly. Anything written in the TB chat room overrides any deployment rules written here. This is just a guide if people need to deploy and officers aren't around. Phase 1 - Easy. Fill the platoons, then do your combats. Deployment: Try and balance sensibly between the two. We usually hold off deployment for a bit so people can test teams given DSTB is still relatively new. Usual result: 3 star in both Phase 2 - Still pretty easy. Fill platoon, then do combat. Deployment: Try and balance between the two, and leave room for combats. Usual result: 3 star both Phase 3 - The first difficult one. Need everyone to do their best, complete battles in the first 12 hours, and make sure you deploy. Try and do the IPD special mission to the best of your ability, and keep working on that Imperial Trooper squad! Deployment: Early deployment to the bottom, but make sure you leave enough room for uncompleted combat. Usual result: 3 star everywhere, pretty close though. Phase 4 - Platoon now get more tricky. Watch for SF Tie Pilot ship as it looks identical to the original. Please platoon tough ships first, don't use them in battle. The ship special needs Chimera. Hopefully those without that ship should be able to complete the other shop combat more easily, as with platooning the Chimera guys may be short on ships. Use your strongest squad for the lower land combat missions please. Deployment: Early deployment to the bottom until its close enough to 3 stars with combats. Will open middle again when we get there, and should 2 star middle. Usual result: 3 star ships, 2 star middle, 3 star lower. Phase 5 - Under construction. Don't close off combats!! Deployment: middle until close to 2, then lower. Usual result: 3 star top, 2 star middle, 3 star lower. Phase 6 - Under construction. Officers don't need to close off combats. Fill platoons before opening combats. Ship platoon makes a huge difference if we can disable air strike. Deployment: Middle until close to 2 star, then lower. Usual result: 3 star ships, 2 star middle, 1 star bottom (but close to 2) Platoons Platoon missions are just slots to fill in without any battles, but those characters are then lost from combat missions. This is why you should only donate very tactically, generally not using toons you need, and trying to fill as many as possible, while ignoring those we cant complete. Sometimes we may need a sacrificial lamb to complete a platoon to benefit everyone, and we'll try and choose the person who it will effect least. Each of the 6 platoons, when complete, will upgrade a special ability, we can all use as a guild in the next phase. Or sometimes, it will block one of the enemies attacks to some degree in a later phase, or in LS 3.3, 5.2, and 6.x territories, it applies to that territory. So far, these have proven to be pretty useful. Look in the Detail tab in the guild event tab, for full details of what these special abilities do. This is why we should try and fill these in if at all possible. If we ever make the call to leave a platoon unfinished, and proceed full force into combat battles, this decision should not be taken lightly, and follow instructions of an officer on the LINE chat regarding this. Note that they only upgrade at 2, 4 and 6 complete platoons. So there is no point filling in just 1 platoon (or 3/5 for similar reasons). Results - Light Side TB P1 and 2, as well as ships, aren't listed for brevity. They are all 3* (Total 21*). Short, refers to how far short we were from next star. Results - Dark Side TB P1, p2 and ships, aren't listed for brevity. They are all 3* (Total 21*). Short, refers to how far short we were from next star.